respawnablesfandomcom-20200223-history
Death from Afar
Information The Death From Afar tactic requires high ranged and accurate weapons (Snipers, Rocket Launchers, Machine Guns, etc). It is similar to Camping but the target must be hit from a far range. It is effective in large maps such as Frozen Bay, Sandtown (At the top of the building), Royal Garden and other long range maps. Royal Garden's effectiveness is from the sniping spot in both sides but the best is the one with a small wall that blocks shots to protect the user, but decreases the vision of the player to other players that is slightly below the wall. The other place is a really open space that makes a long range player vulnernable, yet his vision stays very clear, allowing him to get more shots off. While in Frozen Bay, the effective place is the roof of an outpost/a house near the road connecting to the Submarine. In there, players will be vulnernable to ambushes, but it provides a very clear vision, better than Royal Garden's open space area. While in the roof, you can clearly see enemies running on the Submarine.Then you can use a long range Backup if your team is disturbed by enemies. But remember that the area is near a spawn point, so there could be an enemy spawn near you. Also, the area may make it harder for you to hit enemies below with your sniper rifle, since the sniper rifle has a height disavantage. Also remember that the submarine area is near the road to the roof/Medium Range. So the other option is get another teammate accompanying you with good weapons so he can protect you from behind. In Sandtown, the best spot is the roof on the top of the main building, preferably the one to the left, but destroy the explosive barrel before you get there so you won't die to it. The reason this is such a good spot is that you have a clear view of the players coming up the stairs, so you can actually hit them from there, preventing them from getting you from behind, so check the stairs often. This spot's weakness is the fact that if someone uses another long-ranged weapon or a strong explosive weapon against you, he can easily tear you apart. Tips for this spot is to use at least one or two of the Anti-Explosive Pack's pieces of armor, so enemies with explosive weapons won't be a pain. Also, bringing a teammate or friend with good weapons can help deal with the long-ranged enemies. Prepare a Meat Shield to protect you (unless it dies) when doing this tactic or bring another player who uses this tactic. Effective Weapons The weapons that are used in Death from Afar must have good range or high accuracy. They mostly need high accuracy so it would not miss a single shot and hit your opponent. There are currently 16 effective weapons which are suitable to use for the Death From Afar skill, which are: *Sniper Rifle *Anti Material Sniper *Hunter Rifle *Grenade Launcher *Howitzer Gun *Scoped Assault Rifle *Winter Ghost Rifle *Bazooka *Scoped Rocket Launcher *Missile Launcher *Revolver *Proton Gun *Plasma Punch *Siege Cannon *Zap Gun *Thumper Explosive weapons need to be fired randomly according to the position of the enemy, while predicting the enemy's movement, although the crosshair is large. Although Proton Gun and Zap Gun have nice range/accuracy, they are only good at (Cross Medium/Long range). To use this tactic with the Grenade Launcher and the Thumper, aim it a bit higher than the target, so then the projectile will fall on the target. Most players do it by aiming the Grenade Launcher or the Thumper 45 degrees upwards and fire it, so when it falls it hits the enemy. Pros and Cons Pros *Your enemy likely won't know from where you hit him/her/it. *Explosives that are used to do Death From Afar can easily dispatch enemies in numbers. *Sometimes the enemy won't be able to escape from you. *You have an easy escape route if the enemy damages you from afar too. Cons *Using Explosives to do this tactic can sometimes result in an autokill if either someone appears in front of you or if you hit a wall. *A player using one of the snipers against quick enemies most likely won't hit them. *This tactic may be hard to use, since you need a very good aim. *Using low accuracy weapons at high/medium range may require some luck since most projectiles will miss. Category:Tactics